


Nunc Scio Tenebris Lux

by MateaHefler



Series: Kitty wants to play [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NUNC SCIO TENEBRIS LUX [I know now that the shadows come from light].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunc Scio Tenebris Lux

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is not suitable for minors, do not read it unless you are prepared for drug mention, alcohol mention, graphic sex, humiliation kink, (maybe) false show of  BDSM relationship even.
> 
> Kenma is older in this fanfiction, but the woman is older than him (though it is never mention in the story). Their relationship is destructive, they both depend on each other too much- Kenma desires pain (emotional, physical) while the woman provides it, (name) desires pleasure and she takes it from seeing Kenma broken. 
> 
> Afterwards, of course, she takes care of him, becomes gentle and maybe even loves Kenma a little.
> 
> DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS EIGHTEEN OR YOU AREN'T TOO JUDGEMENTAL

Each time Kenma tried to get away from her, kill the addiction to her, he failed and, each time, he came back to her. He allowed himself to be manipulated by (name)'s coy smiles and eyes which promised pleasure and pain, relief and tension, all rolled in one tempting package. Kenma used to think that he was resistant to such things, things like sex and drinks and opiates but (name) has proven him wrong the first time she enticed him into taking something. That was, also, the first time they have been together, both drugged out of their minds and she was on top of him, riding him and Kenma was briefly reminded of that movie where a man was seduced by a woman and she ended up being the whore of Babylon.

  


Kenma prided himself on his stoic behavior so, being stripped of it so easily, he felt ashamed yet he could never fault (name) for that. He was the one who came knocking at her door, he was the one who always made the first move and devoured her sinful lips and pushed her against the wall, ripping their clothes and pounding into her like a wild beast- untamed, unrestrained. (Name) would laugh through her pleasure, leave marks which didn't have the time to fade before new ones were made and she would tease Kenma, make him beg until he was almost weeping at her feet.

  


She was his light, someone Kenma aspired to please, but she was also dark and cruel, someone Kenma feared.

  


Kenma wondered if he was just addicted to (name) or was he in love with her. He was certain that she does not love him, that he is just someone she could blow her frustrations out with. Angry with himself, Kenma rushed out of his apartment.

  


Half an hour later, he was at her door, knocking and waiting for her to bring light to his clouded mind.

  


(*)

  


"You just can't resist, can you?" (Name) laughed, her eyes hooded, as she leaned against the open door. A scarlet, silk, robe was open and Kenma gazed hungrily at the expanse of body revealed- her stomach, her thighs, legs, breasts. (Name) beckoned him with a finger, left hand already sliding up her side to her breast which she massaged as he watched.

  


Kenma followed her as she walked backwards, he could not find the strength to leave.

  


(*)

  


She had him on his knees, upper body on the bed with his arms stretched out and tied with long ropes to the headboard. Kenma couldn't move, he was bare and vulnerable yet panting like a dog in heat as she caressed his red behind. His face was red from humiliation, eyes bloodshot from the tears he held back as she spanked him, but his member was throbbing painfully in arousal but (name) was teasing now, wanting Kenma to beg.

  


(Name)'s fingers danced over Kenma's thighs, sliding between them, lightly trailing over his erection and scrotum, just waiting for the first sob to escape Kenma's lips and tears to wet her sheets. A smirk curled her lips up when Kenma began to thrust against her bed, whimpering half in pleasure, half in pain, as she pushed her wet finger into his anus, stretching him and preparing him for more.

  


"Come on, Ken, don't be shy." (name) purred after placing another finger in Kenma's ass, pumping slowly in and out. "Beg."

  


Kenma moaned, burying his face into the sheets, fighting against the urge to beg when she removed her probing fingers and the heat of her naked body away from him. He tried to resist but, in the end, he choked out a sob and tears slid out of his eyes as he begged, words mashing together as he did.

  


" _pleasepleasejustletmecomeohgodplease"_  


  


Then she was on the bed, kneeling in front of him and smirking like the angelic devil she was, an artificial phallus strapped to her, black in color, and- as she caressed his head- Kenma opened his mouth to take in the strap-on.

  


"That's right," (name) breathed, pumping her hips and pushing the strap-on deeper in Kenma's mouth, finding pleasure in the tear tracks on his face and stretch of his lips until she decided that she would like to hear some more begging from him.

  


The strap-on was pulled out of his mouth with a pop, glistening with saliva. (Name) leaned down and kissed him, biting his lips and penetrating his mouth with her tongue like she did with the dildo. When she pulled away from him, from the bed, Kenma panicked that he would be left hanging once again and started pleading once more, louder this time. Then, he could feel her hands spreading his buttocks, something warm and wet sliding between them and the dildo slowly pushing into him inch by agonizing inch. The stretch burned but also felt good and Kenma caught himself begging her to just fuck him.

  


(Name) wasted no time and obliged Kenma's wish, pounding into his red ass and listening to his moans. She laughed when he finally came, trembling beneath her, twitching as he moaned.

  


Slowly, (name) pulled out and took wet wipes and cleaned Kenma up gently with one hand, the other rubbing circles into his lower back. Kenma's panting was slowing down and she took care of the strap-on, cleaning it, before coming to Kenma and removing the ropes off of him. She pulled him on the bed, kissing the marred skin of his wrists before apologizing and curling herself around his still shaking body.

  


"Sh, it's alright. I'm sorry." (Name) whispered, caressing Kenma's head and back until his shakes went away and he wrapped his own arms around her, falling asleep soon after.

  


Kenma was the only light in (name)'s life but, somehow, he always pulled to the surface the worst of her.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
